Mason Young
History Mason Young was born to an average family in Dublin, Ireland, where he spent the vast majority of his life. He never really fit in anywhere, being extremely sarcastic and being self described as "the funny one." When he was sixteen, he began entering the world of drugs, drinking, partying, and other young offenses. He spent quite a while in community service due to this. He was eighteen when the Skulblakan invasion occurred, and he survived by living on a nomadic ship. When they returned to earth, he stayed in the remnants of Las Vegas, which soon rebuilt itself. During this time, he developed Skulblakan powers, the ability to warp reality for brief instances being his talent. When the Las Vegas gambling industry got back up and running, due to largely in part of soldiers looking to blow off some steam, Mason used these powers to constantly win money. He was banned from two casinos in Las Vegas because of his constant winning, and developed a reputation for being the winner of almost everything. It was because of this that he was kidnapped in his sleep by unknown forces, people who had machines that negated his abilities, and he was drugged and left in an induced coma for three weeks. When he awoke, he was in a cell in a dark prison block. He could see out of his cell and into the rest of the block, where he tried to make friends with the only other prisoner, Katalena Akulov, who brushed him off at every turn. He was told to practice his abilities in his room until further notice, and did so. Personality and Traits Mason is described by next to everyone he meets as incredibly annoying, sarcastic, stuffed with stupid sayings, and easy to dislike and love at the same time. He has no fear of insulting anyone, and is impervious to insults thrown in return, laughing them off like nothing. He is stuffed to the brim with strange stories from his youth, stories he prefers to not speak of except in passing. Such events have only been described through lines such as "when I was growing up in Ireland if the priests weren't fiddlin' with you then you were one of the ugly kids." as well as a story about how his first sexual experience was from one of his mother's friends when he was thirteen, and being left in a superstore to be looked after a pedophile while his father got high in the back when he was eight. Mason's power of reality warping allows him to shift reality. Only small shifts are useable, such as shifting someone's location a few inches, or changing a dead flower into a living one. His favorite use of these abilities is using them to win at gambling, changing cards or affecting what number the dice rolls. He tends to use his gifts for all the wrong reasons, mostly his life of drugs, sex, partying, drinking, stealing, gambling, and vandalism, all in the name of fun, and in his words: "I plan to be a fuck up until the day I die." Following the Reaper War, Mason became the first ever Hybrid to attain Vakning, and has yet to release it. Gallery Mason2.gif|Mason being himself. Mason3.jpg|Mason trying to talk his way out of a casino ban. Mason4.gif|Mason warping a flower. Mason5.gif|Mason's life motto. Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids